Several additional data collection activities are essential for the projects proposed herein. These data will extend the range of studies that WLS researchers and other scholars may undertake using the WLS and related data resources. The Complementary Data Collection and Management Core of the Wisconsin Longitudinal Study (WLS), hereafter, the Data Collection Core, is responsible for accessing, creating, and documenting new survey and other complementary data for users of the WLS. The non-survey data will include administrative records and pilot collection of biomedical data. The survey data will include those obtained from complementary projects, e.g., Project 2, "Psychological Aging in Context: Personality, Psychological Well-Being &Distress." The project leader and PI will collaborate with the co-leader, the WLS data manager, a project scientist, a programmer-analyst, and other project staff to accomplish these goals. Operational priorities for the Data and Outreach Core will be developed with advice from WLS investigators with specific expertise and from the WLS Steering Committee (see Core A), in consultation with the Data Monitoring Board. The goals and activities of the Data Collection Core are to coordinate interviews with survivors of recently deceased graduates and siblings (Project 2);match WLS records for graduates and siblings born in Wisconsin to state vital statistics records;link records of WLS graduates, siblings, and parents to additional years (post-2006) of the National Death Index (NDI-Plus);store, manage, and code bio- markers (DNA) from samples of graduates and siblings;link WLS records to the Wisconsin state tumor registry;link respondent locations to local health resources using Area Resource File and Interstudy data; scan, code, and manage images and other data from high school yearbooks;link WLS records to Wisconsin Worker's Compensation records after 2002;complete the geocoding of addresses of WLS participants throughout the course of the study and link them to local area data;code data from audio (and video) recordings;and assess Internet skills in a select subsample of WLS participants.